


pushed into a corner

by anangryaries



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Ryan Bergara, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feminization, Handsfree Orgasm, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Prostate Milking, just a lil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anangryaries/pseuds/anangryaries
Summary: Shane’s brain short-circuits.It certainly isn’t the first time he’s seen Ryan like this, but he’s never had Ryan hold himself open for Shane’sfingers, which is a weird thing to be celebrating over, considering the fact that he’s already had his dick inside Ryan, in various positions, in variousplaces –And, okay. Maybe Shane needs to not space out.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 29
Kudos: 424





	pushed into a corner

**Author's Note:**

> _title from Still the Same by SHY Martin ft. Boy In Space_  
>  jesus, the tags. see you in hell.

Shane is positive that the phrase ‘ _don’t look a gift horse in the mouth_ ’ does _not_ apply to his current situation, although Ryan might as very well be a gift from God himself (and using that phrase would imply he is ungrateful, which he isn’t. Far from that, really. His past self, convinced he would live a life pining over his co-worker and best friend, would never allow that). He is, however, a tiny bit irked at the fact that Ryan refuses to let him partake in what is arguably one of the most important steps in their sex escapades: the preparation.

To be clear, Shane doesn’t mean foreplay. He is very much the captain of that boat; leaving hickeys in the shapes of all fifty states wherever he can reach and giving head good enough to leave Ryan with a goofy smile the rest of the day. He watches as Ryan lubes up the fingers on his right hand and steadies himself before reaching back. He feels Ryan’s hot exhale against his neck, he hears the initial sigh of discomfort. _This_ is what Shane means.

For no apparent reason, Ryan never lets Shane finger him open. Shane supposes that seeing your partner open themselves up for you is something that a lot of people get off on, himself included. On days when he asks nicely, Ryan will face away, brace himself on all fours on top of Shane, and prep himself with one hand wrapped securely around Shane’s ankle for support. The sight is enough to force Shane to squeeze the base of his cock, to say the least. But sometimes there were moments he wished Ryan would give in. Moments where Ryan didn’t slap the lube bottle out of his hand, smiling and saying _I got it_ ; moments where Ryan didn’t jump him after a shower, panting _I got myself ready for you_ into his mouth.

Shane was having one of those moments.

“What’s going on in that big head of yours?” Ryan laughs into his ear.

“Nothing.” Shane shrugs out of habit.

Ryan leans back with a frown, pulling his fingers out of himself. “You’re dead quiet under me right now. If ‘nothing’ makes you like this, I’d like to know what ‘nothing’ is so I can use it against you when we’re filming Unsolved.”

Ryan’s fingers are still slick, Shane notices. Maybe he’s going about it the wrong way, maybe Ryan is just more comfortable with the shape of his own fingers; familiar with their length and softness. And Ryan has every right to be comfortable. He’s the one dealing with the counterflow, after all. But now Shane is thinking about his own fingers; long, bony and calloused from work on his various creatives. Ryan seems to be fond of them, however. At least fond enough to comment on them regularly, and he was _more_ than fond last weekend, sucking on them during what was supposed to be an innocent cuddle session, wrapping his tongue; warm and soft against Shane’s thumb, lapping at the spaces between his fingers –

“Are you, like, not in the mood or something?”

Shane furrows his eyebrows. “What, Ry. No, I mean, _yes,_ yes of course I’m in the mood.” His dick twitches against Ryan’s thigh to prove a point. He’s very appreciative of the sound of approval Ryan makes.

“I don’t know. You look like you’re thinking hard enough to give yourself a headache. You’re giving _me_ a headache.” Ryan sighs and sits back onto Shane’s thighs. He runs his clean hand through his hair and Shane wonders if he’s showing off on purpose. He decides to bite the bullet.

“You never let me open you up,” Shane reaches and squeezes Ryan’s side. “Is there a particular reason for that?”

Ryan looks away. Okay, there _definitely_ is a reason. “I don’t know,” he repeats, “I didn’t think it was a big deal. I just figured it was easier to do it myself, it seems tedious otherwise.”

“I don’t think it would be tedious at all,” Shane whispers, suddenly feeling soft at the way Ryan was looking at him; like he was considering it.

Ryan’s eyes flick to the bottle of lube, bites the inside of his cheek and sighs, “Well, I mean, if you _really_ want – “

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because Shane grabs his thighs and flips their positions, grinning like he won the lottery. “I do, Ry. I _really, really_ want to.”

“Jesus, dude, maybe a little warning next time?”

“Sorry,” Shane laughs, “Forgot there was so much wiggle room in that head of yours. Probably felt your brain bounce against your skull, huh?”

“Okay, you know what? Sex tonight is cancelled.” But Ryan pulls Shane down by the shoulders anyway, licking into his mouth and nipping his bottom lip when he pulls away. Shane fumbles with the bottle briefly, responding with a quiet _‘alright’_ when Ryan reminds him to warm the lube up first. He doesn’t say that he already knows because he’s seen Ryan do it a million times before. “Here, let me just – “ Ryan shifts on the bed, rests his head comfortably on his pillow and grabs the back of his knees, holding himself open.

Shane’s brain short-circuits.

It certainly isn’t the first time he’s seen Ryan like this, but he’s never had Ryan hold himself open for Shane’s _fingers_ , which is a weird thing to be celebrating over, considering the fact that he’s already had his dick inside Ryan, in various positions, in various _places –_

And, okay. Maybe Shane needs to not space out.

His fingers ghost Ryan’s rim; already soft from earlier. “Ready?” Shane breathes and Ryan hums a soft _mh-hm._ He pushes two fingers in and internally panics at his initiative, because just because Ryan always starts with two fingers doesn’t mean he should’ve jumped the gun. His eyes flicker to Ryan when he hears him inhale sharply and Ryan is already looking at him, with blown pupils under half-lidded eyes.

“Oh,” Ryan whispers under his breath when Shane sinks his fingers in; knuckle deep. He’s a little embarrassed at how bad he’s feeling this; at how bad he’s forcing his hips not to push back onto the intrusion. “That’s good,” he meets Shane’s gaze, nodding his encouragement.

Shane is trying his best to wrap his head around the fact that Ryan could have ever seen this as tedious. He marvels at how intimate it all is, the warmth of Ryan’s insides, the way he’s sucking Shane’s fingers in. He thinks maybe it would be intimate even if they were rutting against each other at the doorway after a drunken splendor, or during weekday mornings in the kitchen when they accept the fact that they’re both already late for work and decide push it. He thrusts his fingers at a steady pace, throwing in an appropriate scissoring motion every now and then, trying his best to replicate the way Ryan would do this on himself. He basks in the soft sighs and moans falling out of Ryan’s mouth, watches Ryan’s expressions closely – the furrow in his brows and the soft ‘o’ of his quiet gasps. “I wish you would always let me do this for you.”

“Shut up,” Ryan mutters, pressing his flushed cheek against his pillow. Shane replies by leaving a chaste kiss on the inside of Ryan’s thigh.

His fingers press against Ryan’s warm walls, feeling every twitch and encouraging squeeze. He knows he should move on already, his own cock already shiny with precome, but he’d kick himself in the morning if he didn’t at least try – so he pulls out of Ryan, just a little, just so his second knuckles are still nestled in heat, and curls his fingers.

Ryan _whimpers._

Shane tries to hide his grin and fails, “What was that, Ry?”

“Fuck off, Shane. Fuck, where- “ Ryan’s moan cuts off his sentence as Shane presses his thumb against Ryan’s taint and thrusts his middle and ring finger up, _hard._ Ryan clenches his teeth, trying to bite down a whine that still escapes. He can feel his hands losing their clammy grips on the inside of his knees, feels the bead of sweat that races down to the crease of his thigh and ass. “Don’t,” he chokes out.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed.” But Shane stops anyway and nips the curve of Ryan’s knee. “Did you hate it that much?”

“I didn’t hate it. It’s just…” Ryan trails off. He lets go of his knees and reaches out for Shane, hesitation clear on his features. Shane follows without protest, laying on his side next to Ryan and supporting himself with his left elbow.

“It’s just?” Shane prompts. Ryan offers nothing but a headshake. “Come on, at least finish your sentences.” He nuzzles the side of Ryan’s head and breathes in the comforting scent of his cologne. “Baby,” he coos. “Tell daddy what’s on your mind.”

Shane has always been proud of being able to read Ryan, even before they started dating. He picks up on all of Ryan’s cues when he wants to do a bit, he hears the affection under all of the bickering and right now, he hears the clear sharp intake of breath telling him he’s pushing the conversation in the right direction. Shane reaches down between Ryan’s legs, slow enough to give him time to protest and feels the slick of his hole; still soft, hot and waiting.

“Just tell daddy to stop and he will,” Shane promises, and then his fingers are swallowed in Ryan’s heat again, digits a steady pressure against his prostate. Ryan moans right into his ear and the sound settles into a pit at the bottom of Shane’s stomach. He lets Ryan cling to him, feels his short nails dig into his shoulders while he hides his face in the crook of his neck. He’s dizzy from the noises coming from Ryan, his close-mouthed moans, loud gasps and quiet whimpers. “You actually fucking love this, don’t you?”

Ryan’s muscles flex as he spreads his legs wider, the obscene sounds of Shane fingerfucking him making his entire body flush. Having Shane speak right into his ear is already pushing him towards the edge, so he has to focus solely on not coming all over himself. He doesn’t even pretend to be embarrassed at the pool of milky fluid collecting on his abs, sticky and shiny under the bedroom light. He hears Shane prompt him, asking why he felt the need to keep this from him. “I was scared,” Ryan confesses, dazed from the pleasure thrumming within him. “Scared that… I’d never be able to do it without you, that it would never feel as good again.” He whines, loud and needy, “It feels like you’re ruining me already.”

Something within Shane snaps. He thinks of Ryan, home alone, teary-eyed and frustrated because he can’t get off without playing with his ass – no, he can’t get off because _Shane_ isn’t the one playing with him. He can’t do it without him. Without Shane.

His wrist aches because of the angle but that doesn’t stop him from speeding up, replacing his gentle prodding with the hard, erratic drive of his fingers. Ryan’s head falls back, and Shane marvels at the sight; Ryan beautiful with his neck bared, collarbone jutting out with every shaky exhale, his cock twitching with every thrust.

“You’re so wet for me,” Shane praises. “Do you think you could cum, just like this? With just my fingers in you?”

Ryan _sobs_ and shakes his head. He pulls Shane down in a desperate kiss, “I’ve tried to, before. I can’t.”

“You _can_ ,” Shane whispers when he pulls back. “And you will. You want to be good for me, don’t you?”

Ryan’s eyes roll to the back of his head when he hits his pillow again, an endless stream of _fuck, fuck, oh Shane, god, Shane –_ tumbling out of him. There has never been a more accurate description of something feeling so good that it _hurt._ His back feels hot and sweaty trapped between the sheets, his hair sticking to his forehead. He’s trying his best to keep his eyes open, so he can appreciate the pop of Shane’s veins in his forearms as he abuses his prostate. He’s so hard, aching for release, he just needs something to push him over, he just needs –

“C’mon, baby,” Shane breathes when their eyes lock. “I want to feel you cum around my fingers. You’re already sucking me in so deep, fuck. You want this so bad, don’t you?”

“I wanna cum, oh my god, _daddy_ , I’m – “

“Yeah? Are you gonna cum? Squirt all over yourself?” Shane growls. He drags his fingers over Ryan’s prostate one last time before Ryan stills – and then he’s sobbing out Shane’s name, heels digging into the sheets, back arching off the bed. His orgasm shakes throughout him, white painting his chest as he clings to Shane desperately, tears clinging to his eyelashes.

“Beautiful, baby. Good boy.” Shane praises, nosing Ryan’s hair out of his eyes. He pulls his fingers out carefully, shushing Ryan when he twitches and whines. His left shoulder is killing him from supporting himself the entire time, so he sits up and reaches for some tissues.

He feels Ryan’s warm fingers curl around his wrist. “What about you?” Ryan’s voice is soft and hoarse. Shane smiles. He wipes his fingers off and kisses Ryan’s forehead.

“Do you want to use your mouth?” Shane suggests. Ryan shakes his head and kisses the inside of Shane’s wrist.

“Come inside me,” Ryan whispers, looking up at Shane through damp lashes.

Shane visibly shivers. “Fuck.” He feels his arousal kick to life as he positions himself between Ryan’s legs. “Hold yourself open,” he orders, and Ryan obeys. He lubes himself up quickly, the head of his cock bumping against Ryan’s sensitive hole. “Didn’t even need the lube,” Shane grunts as he pushes in, “You’re always wet and ready for me.”

Ryan whimpers and nods, keeping his eyes trained on Shane’s expression as he pounds into him. He’s still sensitive, the blanket of his orgasm still lingering over his body and he lets Shane know this with his soft noises.

A part of him wants to drag this out for as long as possible, but Shane is too lost in chasing his orgasm to hear it. He decides he wouldn’t be able to hold back even if he wanted to, not when Ryan is staring at him with his mouth open, eyes cloudy and hands holding himself open. He hears Ryan saying _yes, so fucking deep -_ _come in me, I want it, I want it, I want it_ and _please daddy_ before his ears ring and he releases into Ryan. Shane feels Ryan pull him in, locking his ankles together behind Shane’s back and he falls forward, groaning into Ryan’s neck.

“Wow.” Ryan manages to get out once they’re snuggled together under the blankets. They were mostly quiet during clean up; only the occasional whimper escaping Ryan when Shane had his fingers in him again, carefully cleaning him out with the help of the warmth of their shower. Ryan, warm, sleepy and heavy boned, slots himself right under Shane’s chin. “I’m never prepping myself again after that.”

As soon as the words leave him, he lets his eyes drift closed, the familiar rumble of Shane’s laughter lulling him.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I haven't written in like 3 years (don't look at my old work. don't.), never written explicit smut before + this is the longest thing I've ever written in a single sitting. Unbeta'd and idk how tenses work. Basically a recipe for disaster and I sorta hate everything about this. ~~i'm two seconds away from deleting this it's so cringy~~
> 
> anyway come bully me on my tumblr [@iwanttowheeze.](http://iwanttowheeze.tumblr.com/) i have way too much free time on my hands so i brought it back from the dead.


End file.
